


白杨岭

by UsqueAdFinem



Series: 漫长的冬天与国境线 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem
Summary: 墙上的二十二张年轻的面孔注视着举杯欢笑的人





	白杨岭

Keywords：苍穹骑士团  12 2

Summary：平行世界的叫伊修加德的冬季漫长的国家。这是自己分裂出来的四个之三。

——————————————————  

这是一座很小的小镇，镇上只有一间中学。附近村庄里的孩子若是到这念书，都得在学校里住宿。

周日是一个晴天，学校不上课，但二楼走廊尽头的教室却开着门。年老的校长穿着西装，站在两排课桌间，他的学生围着他说话，孩童的声音被在岁月中褪去稚嫩又在战火中历练得成熟稳重——这是一场毕业二十年后的同学聚会。

墙上分两排贴着二十二张年轻人的照片，全都镶嵌在乌木的相框里，仍是毕业时的模样，在擦得透亮的玻璃后发着光。

现在已经是下午，可还有一大半人没有到场。

或许不会再有人来了。正当校长这么想时，有人在敞开的木门上敲了几下。同学们抬头望去，发现走廊里站着一位穿着军装的年轻军官，茶金色的头发梳理得整齐，看起来比教室里所有的人都年轻，面孔陌生，并不像本地人。

老校长望了眼墙上的照片，想从那些朝气蓬勃的脸蛋上找出一张相似的来，可孩子中唯一一个头发接近金色的，已经牺牲在遥远的边境，遗体被葬在烈士公墓，镇上的许多人都去看过他，留下了家乡山坡上生长的野花。

“您好，同志，请问有什么事吗？”说话的是原来班里的文娱委员，正是她在报纸上发布了同学会的消息。

“很抱歉打扰各位，”年轻的尉官说，然后自我介绍道，“我叫伊尼亚斯，在陆军服役。”他从口袋里取出红色封面的军人证，但即使他不这么做，别人也能从他的肩章获得相同的信息。

“下午好，少校，”同学里当过兵的朝他敬了一个礼，没有站起来，他的裤管空荡荡的，面前一只鞋也没有，“请问有什么可帮您的吗？”

伊尼亚斯以标准的姿势回礼，然后说，“我想向你们打听一个人，如果我没算错年份的话，他二十年前刚好从这间中学毕业，应该是你们的同班同学。”他自军人证封底的塑料皮里摘出一张照片，两位英姿飒爽的军人依肩站立，一位是伊尼亚斯，另一位年纪稍大，有着深灰色头发。

“是韦尔吉纳，”文娱委员很快认出那张有些沧桑的脸，对伊尼亚斯点头道，“他的确是我们的同学。”

“可他参军离开镇子后，就再也没回来过。”残疾的退伍军人说，“我复员后在街道的转业军人办公室工作，如果他回来的话，我不会不知道的。”

“您看上去是他的战友，”校长的声音深沉，好像风吹过老榕树，他的学生很多都上了战场，在这事情上稍微有些经验，“为什么不到部队里去问问呢？”

“我已经向他们打听过了，但是一无所获。”伊尼亚斯遗憾地回答，有人给他搬了把椅子，谢过之后，他在轮椅边坐下。

“这可奇怪，按理说部队的任命和调动都会留下严格的记录，”坐在轮椅上的退伍军人若有所思，“尤其是涉及到军官，从您手里的照片看，韦尔吉纳已经是上校了。”

“我们是在战斗中失散的，”伊尼亚斯解释道，随即说出了那场战役的地点，“在白杨岭，我们的部队负责断后，掩护主力撤离……”

白杨岭。这三个字犹如一串冰雹砸进所有人的心，激荡出眼睛里微漾的水波，每个伊修加德人都知道那是场多么悲壮的撤退。

“……主力部队渡河后，敌人包围了我们，考虑到地形的复杂性，韦尔吉纳前辈命令我们分散撤离，”伊尼亚斯尽量简练地描述着情况，“我带着几位新兵涉险走沼泽地，韦尔吉纳阁下则带着另一些人绕道山涧。三天后我带着成功突围的同伴追上了大部队，但韦尔吉纳前辈那支却一直没有归来。档案处也查不到他们的去向。”

“交换回来的战俘名单上没有他吗？”一位小个子女人问，她的丈夫就是交换回国的战俘。

“没有，”伊尼亚斯摇头，“或许他并没有被抓住，也可能被俘后找机会逃走了。”

“白杨岭附近有村庄，他们可以脱下军装藏在农户家里装作当地人，”失去双腿的退伍军人说，“或许能够躲过搜索。”

“但我听收音机里说，白杨岭的村庄当时全部遭到了洗劫，”文娱委员分享着她体灵通的消息，“房屋被烧得精光，村民也被抓到教堂里关押起来。”

“那他或许会跟村民一起被送往难民营。”一个瘦小的男人回答，他在难民营待过，那是个地狱一样的地方。

“不排除这种可能性，”退伍军人说，“但那样就更难找了，老百姓既不能作为战俘交换，也不能用来要求赎金，敌人不会白费心做详细的登记。”

“我了解到的也是这样。”伊尼亚斯叹息着说，“所以我看到报纸上刊登的消息，听说你们要开同学会，就想来这里碰碰运气，或许他的同学，或者家人，能够收到点什么消息。”

“他的父母每周都有三四天到邮局来问有没有儿子寄回来的信件，”脸上长着雀斑的女人站在校长身后，摇着头否定了这种可能性，“尽管我向他们保证，一有来自韦尔吉纳的信件或者消息，就会直接给他们送家里去，可他们还是大老远地跑来。”

“这也难怪，韦尔吉纳是家中独子，”另一位女同学说，“他父母年龄很大才有了他，疼爱得不得了。”

“我看不如这样，伊尼亚斯同志，”退伍军人建议道，“您留个联系方式，如果有韦尔吉纳的消息，我会第一时间通知您。”

“我在邮局工作，也会帮您留意的。”方才那位女同学也点头。

“那就多谢各位。”伊尼亚斯礼貌地回答，站起身来对全体同学敬了一个礼，随后礼貌地提出去意，他并不想打搅这场二十年后的同学重聚。

“等一下，”校长忽然说，“我坚持，您应该留下参加这场同学会，这样将来见到韦尔吉纳的时候，您可以向他转述今日的情况。”

“这是个好主意！”文娱委员笑起来，眉眼间依稀可见少女时代的影子。

有人将一只杯子递到伊尼亚斯面前，里面装满了自酿的谷物酒。“来尝尝这里的特产，”那人自豪地说，“不比皇都的特供品差。”

韦尔吉纳也喝过这种酒吗？伊尼亚斯礼貌地接过来，举杯向所有人致意。

“干杯！”不知道谁说了一句，然后教室里的酒杯相互碰撞出风铃般的声响，金色的液体在杯中晃动，液面上闪着碎光。

墙上的二十二张年轻的面孔注视着举杯欢笑的人，他们当中超过一半的人，都失约了这场同学会。


End file.
